


Tiny Phil

by baked



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tiny Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baked/pseuds/baked
Summary: "If they had a tiny Phil living in their pocket what would they make him do?"A tiny Phil appears in Dan and Phil's house.





	Tiny Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the truth bombs video with PJ and Sophie. This is weird and could really get weirder but you know life needs me to live it unfortunately. I'd love to expand it if I ever get some more free time.

Tiny Phil showed up one day after a night of marshmallow binging and a strange lightning storm. Dan found him fast asleep on an abandoned marshmallow left on the coffee table. At first Dan thought he was a bug and immediately began forming a stern talking to in his head for when Phil woke up about his sugar problem but as he scooped Tiny Phil into a glass to take him outside he took a closer look. It wasn’t a bug at all...was it? Surely it couldn’t be? Tiny Phil had been jostled awake in transition and now stood frightened in the glass with eyes wide with fear. 

“Phil?” Dan asked softly, his brain quickly trying to come up with answers for what his eyes were seeing. 

Tiny Phil waved his arms in the air and began speaking but Dan couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. Steadily as he could he, though his hands were shaking, Dan brought Tiny Phil closer to his ear. And just as if Phil had been sucking down helium Tiny Phil introduced himself. Dan carefully clasped his fist together softly and took off running to where Phil was sleeping.

.

“We could go on tv with him!” Phil was excited, he’d never seen such a tiny person before.  
“No, you can’t go on tv with him they’ll take you both away and do experiments on you.”  
Both Phils turned and looked right at each other in fear.  
Tiny Phil with his high pitched voice spoke earnestly, “I don’t want to go anywhere I want to stay here,” he burrowed down further into Dan’s sweater.  
“But where did you come from? How did you get here?” They didn’t find the answers, Tiny Phil simply just woke up on a marshmallow looking just like Phil but smaller and with all of Phil’s memories.

“Wait...so you have all of Phil’s memories?” Dan asked cautiously.  
Tiny Phil smirked, “Yep, every single one.”  
Dan swallowed awkwardly and couldn’t make eye contact for a couple minutes while Phil just chuckled. 

So while the two Phils looked exactly alike they weren’t exactly clones. Their size difference being the obvious and although Tiny Phil shared most of Phil’s likes and dislikes there were some differences. Similar to Phil, Tiny Phil lived off sugar alone, anything without a high sugar content was too bitter for Tiny Phil. Unlike Phil he was afraid of electronics. “They’re too loud,” he would say and crawl inside Dan’s clothing and make his way to his bellybutton. 

“He’s in my bellybutton.”  
“What?”  
“He’s in my bellybutton,” Dan repeated pulling the neck of his shirt away from his body and peering down at his belly where Tiny Phil was curled up in his bellybutton fast asleep. Dan leaned towards Phil so Phil could take a look for himself.  
“Ok that’s a bit weird but he looks so peaceful.” 

Dan and Phil immediately grew fond of Tiny Phil and accepted him into their life without much question. It was weird but they were weird so throwing a Tiny Phil into the mix wasn’t much of a stretch for them. And Tiny Phil loved Dan and Phil, he loved chatting with Phil as they let their imaginations run wild cracking each other up until they were in tears and he was enamoured with Dan. Whether it was napping in his bellybutton or snuggling in his sweaters he loved being on Dan. Dan was warm and soft and he made Tiny Phil’s heart thump excitedly with his dimpled smile. 

“If you let your facial hair grow I could swing across your face like monkey bars,” Tiny Phil said as he crawled across Dan’s chest while Dan lounged on the couch with his laptop.

Dan’s face absentmindedly twitched at the thought of Tiny Phil pulling at his facial hair, “Yeah maybe in 10 years when I’ve finished puberty.”

Tiny Phil hung from Dan’s earlobe kicking his socked feet. He jumped down and began climbing Dan’s face. He pulled himself up onto Dan’s plump lips then angular nose reaching for Dan’s eyebrows while Dan briefly closed his eyes as to not get a tiny foot to his retina. Then just like that Tiny Phil was settling down into Dan’s soft curly hair. 

“You ready to film?” Phil asked from downstairs.

“Yeah just a minute,” Dan called back as he started to get up carefully from the couch, “You staying up there?” he said to Tiny Phil.

Tiny Phil yawned, “Naptime.”

Dan smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs. Who knew he had enough room in his heart for two Phils to fill with a stupid amount of joy?


End file.
